squashslongtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1: Welcome to the Circus Alumni
Welcome to the Circus Welcome to the Big Brother Alumni Page of Squash's Longterms! Here we will review each player in season 1 of Big Brother, their respective placements, and the host's opinions on their gameplay. BB1: Welcome to the Circus! 16th place: Aaron (ii_aar0n) EVICTED Squash's Opinion: There's really not much to say, you stirred up drama in the house which isn't the best thing to do in week one. You became an easy threat and started drama with people who were in an alliance with you. Wish you didn't have to leave during the POV so you could've had a chance to survive but that's about it. Thanks for joining my first season <3 (0/10) 15th place: Ooh (urethrique) WALKED Squash's Opinion: Not much for this one either, you showed up like once for half a session and floated in a big alliance. (0/10) 14th place: Itz_Jxrdy EXPELLED Squash's Opinion: She didn't show up to a single session due to her wifi, I feel bad for her but at the same time she didn't do anything with her social game outside of sessions so... (0/10) 13th place: Saffron (Saffron_Bxabe) EVICTED Squash's Opinion: I was GAGGED by this blindside. She was definitely my winner pick seeing what she's done in past longterms but I really was surprised she didn't try to form any alliances with anyone so when she was on the block there wasn't really anyone there to vote for her. (4.5/10) 12th place: 'Gloc (glocstarz) 'EVICTED Squash's Opinion: Not surprised by this eviction at all, I kind of knew this was going to happen. You didn't have a very good social game at ALL and you didn't do well in comps. But you were the last pre-jury so maybe you did something right.' (2/10)' 11th place: Bliss (blissique) EVICTED Squash's Opinion: I was expecting you to go MUCH farther! Obviously explained during the session you were not the target to go home so I guess this was a blindside? You had a good social game and could've gone really far if you didn't leave the session early (5.5/10) 10th place: Lineysha (LineyshaSparx) EVICTED Squash's Opinion: I thought you would make it a little bit farther but the winner of HOH really messed your game up, none of your allies were in power which lead you to get blindsided. There wasn't much you could really do but you made it far! Maybe a little more comp skills could've served you better? (6/10) 9th place: Alex (briique) WALKED Squash's Opinion: I believe you could've done much better in this game if you stuck around. As you can see the turn out so far if you just kept quiet with Star you would've gone much much farther. Sad to see you go but honestly you could've gone really far. (6.5/10) 8th place: Roosella (xRoosella) EVICTED Squash's Opinion: Jeez, you coasted through this game kind of strategically. Your HOH was really important and it got a big force out of the house. Tonight you were backdoored it was just a really ugly night for you. Sabotaged by the ringleader etc etc. If those things did not happen you could've honestly went all the way. A great player (8.5/10) 7th place: Thik (thikqueen5) EVICTED Squash's Opinion: Pre-season I expected a lot more strategy from you and maybe a more physical threat but that didn't happen at all really. You stayed low and coasted to your position and not showing up to sessions (which you couldn't really control) really damaged your game. (4/10) 6th place: Boa (Boacwa1) EVICTED Squash's Opinion: Lowkey you slayed the pre-jury phase of the season then you sort of crumbled from there. You were a good part in evictions like Saffron's, Gloc's, and Roosella's but you really bombed your social game in jury losing trust in people like Viiolet, Qweef, and Pearl which lead to your eviction. You had really great potential to win and maybe if you kept up your social game you could've won. (9/10) 5th place: Star (TheStarringRoIe) EVICTED Squash's Opinion: You played one of the BEST games this season, you dodged eviction after being on the block almost 8 times. You had EXCELLENT comp stats with over 6 comp wins. The only thing that led to your eviction was being outnumbered. You definitely would've won if you weren't evicted tonight. You had so many people in the jury house rooting for you. But in the end you were outnumbered. Great game Star. (9.5/10) 4th place: